


Oh captain, my captain

by ratuhtwoee



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Pirates, and old timey courting methods, looking for someone to read and edit my work, please and thanks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-22 10:36:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22314940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ratuhtwoee/pseuds/ratuhtwoee
Summary: Thinking fast, she turned to Ana. “How much do you like the water?” She questioned frantically.“As much as the next I’d say?”“Great.” Lou grabbed Ana’s wrist and started running with her through the streets.—————pirates, gays, and ragtag family. I think it’s a solid read and there’s a high chance I will write more, whether it’s backstory or their journey, who knows?
Kudos: 2





	Oh captain, my captain

**Author's Note:**

> hi this is a random piece I started working on because I was bored and it turned into something I love. I might add more to it in the future but imagine whatever you want for now

Looking across the water, Lou could not believe her luck. She gets to do the one thing she loves every day. Sure, she’s constantly running away from authorities and battling to keep her crew safe, but she couldn’t imagine a better life. 

“Captain, sea serpent port side!”

“Perfect.”  
————————  
Looking across the field, Ana could not believe her luck. She gets to sit here and look pretty all day and they just keep feeding her. Sure, she has to talk to these mangy old men and battle their wandering hands, but, really, what better way is there to live? 

“So, doll, how are you finding the crab? I had it imported from the coast and-”

“Perfect, thank you.”  
————————  
Lou looked around at her ship, at the aftermath of the battle. Just a few scrapes and tears, nothing they hadn’t dealt with before. 

“Everything alright over there?” she called, walking towards a group that was huddled around one of the cannons. 

“Everything's alright, Cap’n. This one just didn’t fire too well today, that’s all,” the tallest one, Bee, said brightly. “You, on the other hand Cap’n, are absolutely not alright!”

“It’s just a little dirt and sweat, I promise. I’ll be right as rain in no time!” She exclaimed.

The little one, Ray, stepped forward, his small hand reaching out to touch her limp arm. Lou couldn’t stop herself from wincing and the boys giggled at her obvious lie. “Come, ma’am, we got to get you to Ed,” Ray said as he pulled her along the ship. She knew she had no choice but to follow. 

“Ed! Captain says she’s not hurt!” Ray called as he jumped into the lower deck. Lou followed him, a little slower as she maneuvered around her arm. 

“She tends to do that, yes,” a burly woman, known as Ed, replied. Ed turned to Lou with a raised eyebrow. “Are we going to do this the easy way or the hard way?” 

“Ed, it’s just a scratch!” Lou protested. “I will be fine!” 

Despite her complaints, Lou sat on the bench that Ed pointed at. She went to cross her arms in a small act of defiance but gave up when she couldn’t stop a pained wince from escaping. Lou settles for giving Ray a weak glare, which only made him giggle. 

“Sorry! Can’t have my captain in any pain now can I?” Ray smiled brightly before giving Lou a small kiss on the cheek. “Get better now! We want a story tonight!” With that he turned and ran up to the deck, his joyous shouts already ringing out. 

Lou let out a fond sigh as she turned back to Ed. “Everyday I regret being a morally good person, these boys are going to kill me.”

“One, no you don’t, you love those boys. Two, I think the fact that you make your living by pillaging and piracy balances out the fact that you saved a few little boys from bad situations.”

“The only reasons I am a pirate is because the government refuses to recognize how good a person I am.”

“Yeah, you’re a great person as soon as you wash the blood off your hands.” Ed rolled her eyes and relented at Lou’s glare, “Alright, don’t worry, I know that you are a moral woman. Just a little bit of a rebel.”

Lou hummed in satisfaction as Ed finished bandaging her arm. “Like the mother I never had,” Lou smirked. 

“Yeah, yeah, now get out of here. Just try to stay as far away as possible from the serpent’s mouth next time. We’ll be much safer if our Captain stays in one piece.”  
————————  
Ana slumped over as the curtain on her carriage finally fell, shielding her from sight. “That guy was the worst!”

Her governess simply raised an eyebrow at her. 

“I know, Flora, he’s rich and nice or whatever but you can’t deny that he was boring,” Ana continued. “And, to top it all off, he is definitely the ugliest of all my suitors!”

Flora could not stop herself from snorting at her ward’s dramatics. “Dear, do not forget about Mister Warren,” Flora added. 

“How could I? His mutton chops were unforgettable,” cackled Ana. 

Flora allowed Ana to laugh it out for a minute. Then, she cut in, “So, where does Sir Leonard Histle rank?”

“Twentieth. Right above Master Dapin and his spit and right below the brilliantly prepared  
turkey of Sir John Alon III.”

“Good point. Did his crab pull through for his unattractive figure?”

“Spot on. Although, who could blame the guy when he can get food that good every night.”

Ana could not pinpoint when exactly she had started ranking her potential suitors but she could remember everyone on her list and the exact reasons for them being there.

“Food seems to be a big point in these suitors’ favor,” Flora commented. 

Ana giggled again, “Maybe we should tell them to not even try if their cooks don’t compare to the late Monsieur Ballows.”

Monsieur Ballows was an attractive French man who died only weeks after meeting with Ana from a mysterious illness. Yet, he remained at the top of the list, for the meal prepared for them was unforgettable. Well, the meal and the company it brought with it. The wait staff had kept Ana excitedly entertained as their master bore her practically to death. 

From that moment, Ana decided to never marry until someone could keep her as happy and pleased as they had. 

Ana was not one to settle.  
————————  
Lou kept her head down as she slipped through the buzzing town, despite the fact that no one would recognize her as the captain of the White Dogs.

“Did you hear? Someone spotted Lucifer’s ship near the mainland earlier,” a shopkeeper whispered to Lou as she looked at his potatoes. 

“Interesting. Should we be afraid?” Lou asked. She couldn’t help herself, really.

The shopkeeper grinned and leaned forward, obviously eager to share his side of the stories. “Miss, I do not know who told you to be unafraid in the face of Monsieur Lucifer but they might be insane. He's the captain of the White Dogs and known throughout all the land yet no one has lived to see his face. He raids villages and tears apart families. He is unpredictable!”

Lou just laughed at the man’s dramatics. “Well I don’t think he’ll bother you guys here in this village, sir, don’t worry.” He just stared at her, flabbergasted. She guessed he was surprised his stories didn’t make her squeal in fear. “You’ll be safe, I promise,” she said as she walked away, winking over her shoulder and a suddenly full bag innocently held in front of her. 

She hurried through the streets, back towards the sea. Lou glared at the old leering criminals on the streets and flashed the ring she wore on her left hand to the men that looked at her for a bit too long. 

Finally, she reached the place where Xavier had agreed to meet her, a matching ring on his left hand. Lou let out a sigh as she looped her arm around Xavier‘s. “Long?” he prompted as he escorted her back to the ship. 

“You know it. Promised a guy I wouldn’t hurt him but I already forgot what he looks like,” she frowned. “He did sell me these potatoes though!”

“Did he?” Xavier asked, raising an eyebrow. 

“Ok so maybe he didn’t but he was very interesting. Told me all about how scary I am!”

Xavier just laughed. 

As they boarded the ship, he held out his hand. Lou slipped off the ring and gave it to him. “Tell Charlotte thank you for me, will you Xavier? That got me out of a few things today.”

“Of course.”

Lou grinned as Xavier ran below deck, obviously excited to see his heavily pregnant wife. She couldn’t wait for someone to make her as happy as they made each other. She shook her head, heading to her study to set the ship on its course. Her crew and reputation is enough to make her happy. ————————  
“Flora!” Ana called. “May we go to town today? I want to mingle!”

Flora slipped into the room, “Sorry, dear, Lucifer was spotted near here today. We can not risk it.”

Ana smirked, “But I’ve always wanted to meet a pirate!”

“Well, I would hate for your first interaction with a pirate to be the most ruthless one we know.”

Ana laughed but she knew she couldn’t give up. She’d been stuck in for too long. Besides, why would Captain Lucifer attack her town?

Ana voiced these concerns to Flora, hoping that it could sway her. Flora sighed and Ana smiled, knowing she’d won. “Fine, we can go into the village.”

“Great! Would you fetch my simplest evening gown? I do not want to be a noble woman tonight.”  
————————  
“Don’t forget! When the clock strikes twelve, we will attack,” Lou reminded her crew one last time. “We want food and gold. Do not kill unless necessary tonight, this village is not much of a threat. Additionally, I’ll take care of anyone who tries to make any trouble.”

She grinned as her crew chorused a series of agreements back at her. She was still grinning as she stepped off the boat and into the village once more, dressed finer than she was before in the hopes that she’d be dealing with the upperclassmen. 

Walking along the streets, Lou kept track of everything that was going on around her. She watched as oblivious shopkeepers kept their products in perfect reach. Pretty ladies’ handbags loosely held at their sides. Men showing off valuable items as if it was some kind of show. 

She could see the empty spots in the crowds where people were too scared to come out that night. In fear of Lou and her crew, these people stayed locked up in their houses with their peers thinking them insane for their actions. Lou giggled to herself. Only she knew how smart their paranoia was. 

“Amusing, is it?” A voice questioned from behind her. 

Lou turned to see a young woman about her age standing loosely behind her, a beautiful grin taking up her face. Lou couldn’t help but grin back. “I do tend to find all of this fanfare amusing, yes,” she responded. 

“Do you mean that you are unimpressed by these men and their astounding wealth? You are unimpaired by their charms? Outrageous,” the girl laughed as she moved to stand next to Lou. 

“It is quite impressive but also quite angering don’t you think?”

“What do you mean?”

“Well, you don’t get to see a lady out here showing off her wealth because she doesn’t get any. Why does all of our success get to be determined by our fathers and husbands?”

“I’d never thought about it that way. It’s always been normal for me to never see a penny no matter where it came from or where it will go.” She smiled and confidently stuck out her hand, “I am Ana, daughter of Lord Benton.”

“Nice to meet you, Ana.” Lou was thinking about what name she should give when the twelve bells started to ring. Lou cursed herself as she realized how distracted she had let herself become. Thinking fast, she turned to Ana. “How much do you like the water?” She questioned frantically. 

“As much as the next I’d say?”

“Great.” Lou grabbed Ana’s wrist and started running with her through the streets. She ripped off her restricting skirt, revealing pants and the knife she had holstered to her thigh. 

Lu glanced behind her, glad that she hadn’t lost Ana in the chaos around her. She needed to find someone to take Ana to a safe place, she’s become really fond of the girl during their conversation and she really didn’t want to hurt her. Finally, she spotted Ray, holding what appeared to be a bag of apples. Being the most available and approachable person on her crew, she decided that he was perfect. “Ray!” She called. He turned towards her and she immediately shoved Ana towards him. Ana let out a small noise of protest but Lou kept talking. “Take her to a safe place and don’t let anyone touch her. I’ve become quite fond of her.”

Ray smiled brightly and tugged Ana away, “Yes, ma’am! C’mon, miss!”

Lou heard the other girl’s startled cries and questions but she was compliant, going with Ray. Seeing this, Lou turned away, knowing she didn’t have to worry, and went back to join her crew.  
————————  
Ana could not believe her luck. Or lack of it. She wasn’t exactly sure which category this turn of events put her in. 

She had been allowed to go out on the town with Flora- great. She had gotten separated from Flora- not so great. She met a young lady around her age who was both interesting and pretty- amazing. The town was raided- awful. The lady seemed to be apart of it but also wanted to keep her safe- unknown. She was passed along and led to the ship of the White Dogs where she was put into a room and told to “wait for the captain”- extremely unknown. 

Ana put her head in her hands. How had she gotten herself wrapped up in this?  
————————  
Returning to the ship after a successful raid was always loud and joyous. Lou counted heads as everyone got on the ship, waiting until they were far from the shoreline before gathering everyone on deck. 

“Successful day, ey?” 

Lou laughed as everyone cheered in response. 

“Because of today’s success, we’re probably going to stay on the sea until Charlotte and Xavier have their child, at which point we will get necessities. You all know this but be sure to see Ed for any injuries and your captain for any questions,” Lou grinned.

As her crew started to disperse, Lou jumped onto a box that they’d stolen, lightly swinging her feet. She spotted Ray holding the doll that Will had grabbed for him and remembered the question she’d been meaning to ask. 

“Oh, Ray, the girl did end up safe didn’t she?” Lou questioned. 

Ray frowned as he looked up at her. “Of course she did. Didn’t you see her?” 

“No. I do wish I had had the chance,” Lou sighed. 

Ray laughed at her. “Come on, silly!” He grabbed her hand and pulled her behind him. 

Lou was bewildered as Ray pulled her towards her quarters and even more so when he opened the door and there was a person there. Lou stared at the girl— Ana, that was her name— sitting so nicely on her chair. 

Ray turned to Lou with a big grin. “See? Safe and sound!” he said.

Lou couldn’t disappoint him so she said, “Good job, buddy, thank you.” And sent him along. 

Lou closed the door behind her and peeked through her fingers at Ana, still just sitting on that chair. Lou couldn’t blame her for being shocked. Hell, Lou couldn’t believe her eyes either. 

Lou cleared her throat, “I am really sorry about this, Ana, I didn’t mean for this to happen.”

“What did happen?” Ana asked incredulously. 

Lou laughed and sat on the chair across from her, “Well, my crew needed supplies and I didn’t want you to accidentally get hurt during the trade. I guess Ray thought you were safest on my ship, and, I mean, he wasn’t wrong. You’re safe.”

Ana looked at Lou with a tilt of her head, “Your ship? Who are you?”

Lou smirked and crossed her legs at the ankle straight in front of her. Regarding Ana with a mischievous look, Lou replied, “Hm? I guess I never got the chance to introduce myself. You can call me Lou, I like you enough for that.”

Lou could see the question still in Ana’s eyes but she made her ask it anyways, “What do other people call you?”

“My parents would call me Lucy, I always hated that. All of my friends call me Lou, you included,” Lou added in a wink for dramatic effect. “The little ones call me Captain because they’re sweet like that. And, well, as for everyone else, they tend to know me as Lucifer or Captain Lucifer if they really want to beg.”  
————————  
Ana could not believe it. She’d heard tales and horrible stories about Lucifer and his— her?— crew. But as far as she could tell, it was made up of an obedient crew, sweet young boys, and a pretty lady with an infuriating smirk. 

Ana had so many questions. Like how were they so feared? What were they doing in her little town? Why her? But instead, all she said was, “The water has always been calming.”

The woman— Captain Lucifer? Lou? Ana had so many questions!— looked surprised by that statement but she just nodded. “I understand that. As you can see, all this time out here as made me into a better person.”

That startled a laugh out of Ana. She wouldn’t mind spending more time with Lou. On a boat. In the middle of the ocean. Far away from her home and everything she knew. What was she thinking?

“What’s going to happen to me?” Ana asked. 

Lou looked uneasy. “That’s not an easy question to answer. The authorities are going to be on our tails for a few weeks and we aren’t landing again until Charlotte has her babe. Unfortunately, that means you’re stuck with us.” At this, though, Lou brightened, “Now, if you were anyone else, this would be worrying, but you’re different, I can tell. So, you can either believe you’re trapped here or this could be a vacation! I’m hoping we can do our best to make your stay enjoyable.”

“So there’s no way I can go back home?”

“Negative.”

Ana was ready to accept her fate when she remembered a very important detail, “If you killed any member of my family during that raid of yours this will be the most horrible trip of your life.”

Lou just laughed at Ana’s attempt at intimidation. “You’re lucky that today was a good day. No one in that town was a threat so not a single person was killed.”

Lou obviously took this as an end to their conversation, standing up and stretching her arms out above her head. “If I find out you’re lying to me,” Ana started, looking up at Lou. 

The captain just laughed off the unfinished threat and smiled down at Ana. Lou extended a hand to the girl, “Shall we go upstairs and have you meet the crew?” The former noblewoman could feel her resolve crumbling as she looked up at the most interesting and terrifying woman she’d ever met. 

Ana grabbed her hand. Lou started dragging her up to the deck, but, to Ana, it felt like Lou was giving Ana another chance. At what, she didn’t know, but it felt great.

**Author's Note:**

> you can yell at me on tumblr at ratuhtwoee and please do!!


End file.
